


Farewells

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can never be together, but this moment is worth it. Written for the prompt "lovers" at <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewells

When she looked into his eyes, she was enchanted by his passion. When he kissed her, she remembered what it was to be loved.

But it is her fate -- her punishment -- to be eternally alone. They can never have more than this moment.

This moment must be worth it.

So she takes his arms and opens her mind. Their souls are laid bare for each other, the mortal man and the ascended Lantean.

But her smile is bittersweet. Because the same loneliness and loss that's in her soul is burned across his as well. And this parting just brings more.


End file.
